


Best Burger Fries Friends

by Dragoniped



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo get matching shirts to show how  (dorky) amazing the duo are. </p><p>Written for Bokuroo week day 2: University AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Burger Fries Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a prologue for the next two fics in the same AU. They're already written, I just have to type and check them..
> 
> (Actually written in time for Bokuroo week, believe it or not).

It was their first week in university when they got them; two white shirts that cut off just above their belly buttons and showed off more of their midriff then necessary. That, however was not why they liked them (though it was a contributing factor). Both shirts had bubbly cartoon images on the front and - this was the clincher - they were a pair. One shirt (Kuroo's), had the word ‘Best’ in black above a smiling cartoon burger, whereas the other (Bokuto’s) had a smiling cartoon pack of fries with the word ‘Friends’ below in black. 

Naturally, the two mature adults thought that this was a necessary buy and insisted that the shirt's message read ‘Best Burger Fries Friends’. They also thought it was necessary to wear the shirts almost every time they were together, if possible.

Autumn became unbearable because the thin fabric easily let through even the slightest breeze. Winters were hazardous with the temperature often dropping threateningly low and offering to give the duo hypothermia and other cold-induced illnesses. Springs were hardly any better with the unavoidable downpours that came and passed like Bokuto’s mood swings (quickly and without warning). Even summer became mildly annoying, when their friends commented on their seemingly permanent tan line - not that they let anyone know that it bothered them.

When asked about it, both Kenma and Akaashi had suggested to leave the pair to it, claiming that they ‘weren't worth the trouble’ (Kenma) and ‘would tire of it eventually’ (Akaashi). However, the following year, when Akaashi and Kenma joined the pair in university, they were more than a little surprised.

Despite only having one shirt each, they managed to wear it at least three times a week - both claiming to have washed it between uses. The duo also spent a ridiculously large amount of time together, despite taking different courses. They even went to lectures with each other if they had free time (and texted if they didn't). It came as no surprise to anyone - professors included - to learn that the duo was dating and had been for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this (and check it) after I post the other two. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!


End file.
